Un héritage particulier
by Tchika
Summary: Et si un héritage venait bousculait les plans de notre héros ? et si cet héritage était la cause du pourquoi Voldmort le poursuivait hormis la prophétie ?
1. Chapter 1

Une histoire sortie tout droit de mon imagination.

Pas contre les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais de nouveaux personnages vont apparaître, ceux la sont issus de ma propriété donc pas touche !

Rating : M pour plus de sureté !

Harry & ( pas encore décidé )

Chap fini : Le 1 ( début du 2)

* * *

Un 30 Juillet , un sorcier se réveilla de bonne humeur. Demain il aurait 17 ans et aurait la majorité dans le monde sorcier. Ce sorcier Harry Potter ou le survivant ! Tiens justement on l'appelait :

-HARRY ! GARCON !

Le garçon en question descendit lentement répondant d'une voix trainante «Oui mon oncle? »

« Tiens, ceci est arrivé ils ne pourraient pas utilisé des moyens plus normaux ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on remarque qu'il y a quelques choses d'anormale sous mon toit ! » Les yeux d' Harry se plissèrent « L'anormal qui vit sous ton toit va te sauver d'une mort et vous protège toi et ta famille alors changes de ton ! » Il ne laissa aucune chance à Vernon de répondre et remonta dans sa chambre pour y lire sa lettre :

_Cher Harry _

_Nous viendrons te chercher cette après midi en compagnie de Rémus et Maugrey pour _

_te ramener au Square Grimaud._

_Sois prêt !_

_Molly et Arthur Weasley._

Quand il eut finit de lire sa lettre, Harry se dépêcha de terminer ses bagages et alla vers Hedwige

« Va au Square Grimmaud ma belle je t'y retrouve cette après midi ! »

La chouette battit des ailes puis s'envola, le sorcier la regarda s'éloigner avec inquiétude, il avait été sa seule amie durant ses vacances et n'avait pas envie de la voir partir.

La fin de matinée se passa rapidement et l'après midi arriva tout aussi rapidement.

Que pourrait-il en arrivant chez lui ? Oui chez lui, son parrain avait décidé de lui légué la maison dans son testament. Sûrement retaper la maison, oui il ferait cela.

Un coup de sonnette interrompit ses réflexions, il se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers pour ouvrir, il y trouva Rémus, Maugrey , Arthur, et... Tonks.

Molly n'est pas là ?

-Non, nous... nous avons jugé qu'un Auror de plus était nécessaire.

-Bien entrez donc.

-Tes Affaires sont prêtes ?

-Oui, oui j'arrive.

-Je vais t'aider s'exclama Tonk

-Okay

Arrivé devant sa chambre, Harry vit l'auror regardait attentivement sa chambre « Tu n'as de photos ? » Il leva la tête à ses propos, il la regarda confuse « Je dis ça parce que je ne vois aucune photo de toi ou de photos tout simplement. « C'est normal, je ne me considère pas chez moi c'est tout »Tonk voyant le regard d'Harry préféra changer de sujet, « Alors content ? Tu vas être majeur ? » « Oui c'est génial ! ».

Quand ils eurent fini de ranger la chambre du brun qui lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas grand chose et que les moldus s'en fiché « C'est pour faire bonne figure » avait-elle rétorqué? « et aussi pour leur laisser un bon souvenir ». Le brun se fit la réflexion que le seul souvenir que lui aurait d'eux c'est leur haine pour les sorciers.

-Bon et bien je crois que nous avons fini le tour et nous pouvons partir déclara la métamorphose.

-Tu dis au revoir Harry ?

Le Harry en question serra les dents et dit au revoir du bout des lèvres. Quand il eut franchi la porte et qu'elle allait se refermer, il entendit sa tante murmurer : « Merci pour ce que tu faits et bonne chance » ce qui le fit sourire oui il allait en avoir besoin de cette chance contre cette face de serpent.

Un sentiment de malaise s'installa à l'intérieur de lui quand ils arrivèrent au Square Grimmaud, son parrain mort, prisonnier du miroir au ministère et maintenant cette maison était à lui. Il secoua la tête il ne fallait pas ressasser les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de lui. En Gryffondor qu'il était, il prit son courage à deux mains et entra désormais dans sa maison. A peine eut-il mit un pied à l'intérieur qu'il se retrouva prit dans une forte étreinte.

-Oh Harry, je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir arrivé !

-Tout va bien Madame Weasley, je vous assure !

-Tu veux manger ? Boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci, sa ira, Ron et Hermione sont en haut ?

-Ils vont bientôt venir, ce soir normalement. Va ranger tes affaires puis vient nous rejoindre, ce sera plus conviviale que de rester tout seul en haut.

-Entendu Molly dit-il

En montant l'escalier, le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Rémus, en effet, depuis qu'il avait quitté Privet Drive Rémus n'arrêtait pas de le regarder si au début cela ne l'avait pas dérangé maintenant cela le gênait presque.

Bah il verrait ça plus tard dit il en rangeant ses affaires.

Comme prévu, Harry descendit dans le salon où Rémus était installé avec Hermione et Ron.

Il les salua discuta un peu avec eux puis s'installa dans un fauteuil proche de son oncle de coeur.

-Harry commença Rémus, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, une chose très importante

Voilà, Tes parents ne sont pas totalement sorcier, ils sont aussi Veela pour ton père et Elfe pour ta mère et sache aussi une chose c'est que ta mère à été adopté par des moldus sinon elle est de sang-purs. Et sous l'œil éberlué de neveu de cœur il commença à raconter l'histoire de ses parents.

Il raconta comment James et Lily s'étaient rencontré, comment leurs histoire avec commençais, il fut aussi obligé de raconter le moment où les âmes-soeur se rencontrent chez les elfes et chez les veela.

-Harry l'amour d'un veela ou d'un elfe n'est pas comme un amour normal si je puis dire, il est unique, un elfe ne tombe amoureux qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et les veelas ont un compagnon ou une compagne pour la vie ta magie choisit l'être qui lui convient le mieux, une âme-soeur si tu préfères. Plus le sorcier est puissant plus la magie va chercher un être puissant qui te convient.

-Mais comment saurais-je qui est mon compagnon ? Demanda il inquiet.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis dès que tu le verras tu sauras que c'est lui et tu feras tout pour lui plaire.

-Je ne saurais pas dégoulinant de romantisme ni à sa botte quand même ?

-Non peut-être pas quand même mais tu décrypteras ses besoins, ses envies ses doutes ses peurs bref ce qui se passe en lui. Rémus était content, il était fier de ses explications et Harry ne lui avait pas piqué une des crise _made in_ Potter !

-Oh mais Harry c'est magnifique ! Est-ce qu'il va changer physiquement ? Demanda une Hermione excitée comme une puce au châtain.

-Oui, Je vais changer physiquement parce que j'ai lu l'héritage pouvait apporter deux à trois petits changement répondit Harry à sa place.

-Depuis quand tu lis les livres toi ? S'exclama Ron.

-Depuis que je m'ennuie chez les Dursley ! Rétorqua Harry

-Mais aussi Harry il faut que je dises autre chose, tes parents ne sont pas n'importe qui, ton père était le roi veela et ta mère la reine des elfes. Leurs titres te reviennent donc mais pour l'instant tu es juste prince car tu n'as pas ton compagnon. Et aussi tu es le descendant de Gryffondor et je pense d'ailleurs j'en suis sûr c'est pour cela que Voldemort veut te tuer ! Harry, Harry tu m'écoutes ?

Le sorcier en question n'écoutait pas, n'écoutait plus, il venait d'apprendre que de un :

-il était mi-veela mi-elfe

De deux : Il était Prince ou roi dès qu'il aurait trouvé son compagnon

et de trois : qu'il était le prince de Gryffondor !

Tant de nouvelles pour un si petit laps de temps !

Rémus qui avait suivi le cheminement des pensées de son neveu lui dit :

-Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de chose en si peu de temps mais c'était urgent déjà que Sirius aurait dû t'en parler ! Mais comme demain c'est l'anniversaire de tes 17 ans et donc de ta majorité c'était assez urgent si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Oui oui je vois et merci pour ses explications et Rémus l'appela-t-il en le voyant partir Merci, merci d'être là. « Ce n'est rien »

Le soir harry s'endormit en pensant à ce que son héritage lui ferait comme surprise, peut-être grandirait-il un peu ? Et puis Hermione et Ron était bien silencieux pour une nouvelle comme celle là ? Que cachaient-ils ?

_À suivre ..._

* * *

Pas beaucoup d'action mais pas mal d'explications qui serviront dans les prochains chapitres !

Une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ?

S'il vous plait !


	2. Chapter 2

_Un héritage particulier _

Les persos ne sont à moi mais certains vont apparaître donc pas touche !

Si certains personnages meurent dans le tome 7 dans mon histoire ils vivent !

-Rating M

Harry & ( soit Lucius, soit Drago soit un perso étranger, vous en pensez quoi ? )

Histoire entre 2 hommes donc les homophobes ne lisaient pas les passages concernés !

Chapitre en avance : 0

Sorties : Ttes les 2 semaines.

* * *

**JTLFLAM **: Merci pour ta review, tu soulèves des points importants .j'ai décidé que Harry allait plutot bien le prendre et il ne va pas rester chez les sorciers... Quand au compagnon je ne compte pas déjà pas mettre de filles et quand tu dis les larbins tu penses à Lucius ? Séverus ? Drago ?

**Dominique** : Merci pour ta review :) J'espère que cette suite sera aussi bien de ton point vue !

**ep** : Chaque été, Harry était chez les Dursley et tant que Voldormort croyait que la protection marchait il n'y avait pas de raison de la déplacer (vu qu'il n'avait pas encore son héritage)

**Linou **: Merci pour ta review ! Lol ! J'avoue j'hésite encore mais bon si tu as une préférence dis la !

J'espère que ma suite te plaira autant !

**Belladu57 **: Merci ! XD **Adenoide **: Comme je l'ai dit à ep, Voldemort croyait que la protection marchait donc il n'y avait pas de soucis pour Harry en y allant.

Quand à ceux qui m'ont mis en alert story ou auteur ou favorites story ! Merci !

* * *

Alors que Harry se levait encore dans son sommeil pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il percuta un dos.

-Hey mais attention Harry ! Harry ! Oh mon Dieu ! cria Hermione

-Quoi pourquoi tu cris comme ça ?

-Nan mais... Tu t'es regardé dans la glace ce matin ?

-Non pourquoi ? Demanda Harry maintenant bien réveillé par Hermione.

-Va te regarder dans la glace ! Tout de suite !

Harry surpris par l'exclamation d'Hermione se regarda dans la glace, il y découvrit une autre personne. Il mesurait désormais 1.80 m, ses muscles était désormais bien développés mais pas trop, cela se voyait sur tous son corps, ses cheveux noirs de jais indomptable devenait soyeux et brillant et lui arrivait jusqu'au épaules, mais le plus surprenant était ses yeux d'une couleur fascinante : un mélange de vert et de doré, le tout surprenant. Une aura de sensualité l'entourait. Content de son apparence physique désormais enviable, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quand il arriva dans la salle tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui, gêné il alla près de Rémus qui lui dit :

-Eh bien je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu deviennes aussi beau en une nuit !

-C'est un compliment ?

-Oui en effet C'en est un !

-Harry, mon chéri que veux-tu ? Oh par Merlin que tu es devenu beau ! Tes yeux sont magnifiques !

-Merci madame Weasley répondit-il rouge d'embarras !

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler Molly ? Gronda-t-elle gentiment.

-Pardon Mada...Euh Molly dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une très bonne ambiance malgré le fait que Ginny se cessait de le regarder. Par ailleurs Rémus lui dit de prévenir Ginny qu'ils ne pourront plus être ensemble, ce à quoi Harry lui répondit que toute façons il était gay et qu'il ne ressentait que des sentiments fraternel envers Ginny.

Rémus s'étouffa avec son chocolat quand il entendit que Harry était gay.

-Pardon ? Tu es gay ?

-Oui cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

-Non pas le moins du monde, tu sais d'ailleurs que la moitié du monde sorcier est gay et que maintenant il existe des potions pour Homosexuel et que...

-Oh là doucement tu sais pour l'instant j'en suis pas à ce stade !

-Désolé je m'emballe !

-Dis Rémus c'est pour cela que tu me regardais hier quand nous sommes partis de chez euh... les moldus ?

-Pardon ?

-Je veux dire reprit Harry que hier j'ai eu l'impression que n'arrêtais pas de regarder comme si tu t'inquiétais de me voir partir.

-Eh bien aussi Harry je ne l'ai pas mentionner hier parce que je trouvais que cela faisait beaucoup et que tu avais déjà tellement enduré de choses et puis...

-Rémus !

-Tu vas sans doute partir dans les jours qui viennent et attend laisse-moi finir dit-il avant harry ne ouvre sa bouche. Les elfes et les veelas sont dans à peu près situés au même endroit vu que leurs roi et reines respectives étaient liés. Maintenant comme ce titre te revient et que tu as atteint ta majorité tu vas devoir les rencontrer et apprendre leurs manières de vivre et t'entraîner comme eux. Mais tu seras tout ça comme ils viendront te chercher !

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai mes amis ici et puis j'en ai marre après Voldemort qui mange les pissenlits par la racine que je devais tuer, me voilà maintenant avec des elfes et des veelas ! Y'en a marre !

-Mais je penses que tu pourras toujours voir tes amis mais essaye de comprendre tu es prince pour l'instant et dès que tu seras débrouiller je pense que tu deviendras roi ( nda : Sa fait très roi lion

vous ne trouvez pas ! xD)

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, une enveloppe se posa devant le brun, un regard avec son parrain de cœur lui fi comprendre que c'était sûrement eux. Il commença à l'ouvrir et lut ce qu'il y avait dedans.

* * *

**Y'a du retard dans l'air je sais mais bon maintenant c'est arrangé qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Une review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Héritage particulier**

**Chapitre 3**

**Rating : M**

**Disclamer : ****Les personnages ne sont à moi mais certains persos vont apparaître ceux là sont issus ma création !**

_Résumé du dernier chapitre : Harry a maintenant une nouvelle apparence et découvre qu'il va de devoir quitter ses amis pour aller dans son royaume._

* * *

_Cher Prince Adel Harry James Angel Potter_

_Tout d'abord excusez nous pour le retard de cette lettre._

_Nous avons appris une nouvelle importante qui nécessité notre attention._

_Aujourd'hui vous avez reçu votre héritage _

_Vous êtes en droit de réclamer votre place dans notre royaume qui nous l'espérons vous plaira._

_Sachez que nous vous attendons aujourd'hui à 12h30 au portes de Pourdlard._

_pour vous faire visiter Mithhräd_

_notre Capitale._

_Venez avec Rémus cela fait trop longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vu._

_Avec tout notre respect._

_Les Hauts Conseillers._

-Les Hauts Conseillers ? C'est quoi c'est comme pour le 1er ministre moldu ?

-Oui C'est un peu près ça !

-Et depuis quand tu les connais ?

-Ah ça c'est grâce à James que je les connais ! C'est un peu une sorte de malentendu !

_Flash Back_

_Alors que la pleine lune brillait, un loup-garou énorme sortit d'une cabane et fila dans une direction poursuivi pas un cerf et un chien noir. Le loup-garou ne pensait qu'a une chose fuir et enfin retrouver la liberté mais alors qu'il allait pousser un hurlement une odeur de sang l'attira, il tomba sur un jeune veela saignant abondamment. L'enfant était terrorisé et voyait le loup s'approchait de plus en plus, il ferma les yeux pensant être mordu mais rien ne se passa puisqu'un cerf s'était interposés entre eux._

_Le loup-garou gronda mais un chien l'attaqua, les laissant se combattre le cerf se changea en un jeune homme à la chevelure brune._

_-Mon prince je suis désolé d'être partis._

_-Ce n'est pas grave mais je dois avertir le conseil._

_Il appela son père et quelques secondes voir minutes plus tard, un groupe d'homme dirigé par le père du garçon/cerf._

_-James qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Nathanaël s'est fait attaqué._

_-Quoi par qui ? _

_-Je ne sais pas répondit le garçon._

_-Tu ne sais pas ?_

_-Je me souviens plus._

_-Que faisais tu dans la forêt James ?_

_-Rémus s'est échappé et nous l'avons poursuivi ici._

_Au moment où James parla un homme brun fit son apparition ._

_-C'est bon il s'est calmé et il est redevenu lui-même._

_-Rémus tu peux venir ?_

_C'est ainsi qu'un loup gris se montra._

_Fin du flash back._

-Voilà c'est comme ça que j'ai fait leur rencontre !

Harry termina de se préparer puis s'en alla avec Rémus pour le rendez vous de 12h30.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes puis il aperçurent les Hauts Conseillers.

-Mon prince, Rémus les saluèrent-ils

-Bonjour !

-Vous venez ? Nous allons à Mithräd !

-Mais c'est dans la forêt interdite s'exclama Harry

-Oui mais il y a un sort qui cachons le royaume des veelas et des elfes !

-Ah D'accord je comprend mieux !

-Comprendre quoi donc mon prince ?

-Je suis souvent allé dans la forêt interdite et me regarde pas comme ça Rémus tu le sais très bien !

Bref comme j'y suis souvent allé je me souviendrais d'un royaume !

-Aussi curieux que son père !

-Vous avez dit ?

-Votre père aussi aimait aller dans la forêt interdite ! Bien nous y sommes voilà les portes de notre vile !

Quand il y entra Harry fut époustouflé ! Le paysage était magnifique !

-Ce que vous voyez là c'est grâce au elfes ils ont fait les trois-quarts des décorations !

-Ils sont très branché déco alors !

-Oh oui ils adorent innover enfin « ils » se seraient plutot elles !

-J'ai hâte d'apprendre tout ça !

-Vous semblez avide de connaissance !

-J'avoue que je suis curieux depuis que j'ai appris mon héritage !

-Et bien ne tardons pas ! Nous allons vous présenter les Hauts Conseillers, les ministres, et une surprise vous attend après vous !

Harry entra dans une somptueuse pièce ! Décoré avec gouts, les accessoires rendaient la pièce chaleureuse ! Pendant que le brun regardait la pièce, un homme s'avança jusqu'à Harry sans faire de bruits, Rémus et les Hauts Conseillers regardaient la scène avec amusement !

L'homme prit soudainement le brun dans ses bras le faisant sursauter !

-Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que ?...

-Sa va loupiot ?

* * *

**Je suppose que tt le monde a deviné de qui il s'agissait ! **

**Une review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Héritage particulier **

**Chapitre 4**

**Rating M**

**Couple : Harry et (mystère et boule de gomme)**

**Disclamer : **Les Hauts Conseillers font partis de mon imagination ! D'autres personnages font faire leurs apparition ceux là aussi m'appartiennent !

**Résumé :** _Harry est parti dans la ville pour découvrir son « pays » mais une surprise l'y attend !_

**_Les raisons de ma soudaine pause :_** Tout d'abord je suis désolé de cette longue attente de ma part ! Je déteste quand les auteurs s'arrêtent soudainement d'écrire pour une période indéterminée et maintenant je découvre que moi aussi je le fais et je suis la première à m'énerver contre cela !

Des problèmes me sont tombés dessus peu après la dernière publication, pas de temps pour écrire non plus et le syndrome de la page blanche. Et après je suis tombé malade une extraction dentaire, résultat j'étais bombardé de médicament me laissant dans un état à moitié shooté ! Bref je vais pas vous raconter ma vie et je vais vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent et que vous me pardonniez pour ce gros retard !

Merci

* * *

-Sa va loupiot ?

Harry se figea, seulement deux personnes l'appelaient comme ça Rémus et Sirius.

Il essaya de se retourner alors qu'il était toujours dans les bras de l'inconnu et ...

-SIRIUS !

-T'es là, t'es vivant ! Oh Merlin ! Je.. C'est pas possible je rêve !

-Ah ba ton rêve est bien réel alors !

Fou de joie, Harry sauta dans les bras de son parrain ! Il lui avait tellement manqué c'est fou !

-Comme tu m'as manqué, Tu étais dans le voile je t'ai vu passer à travers !

-Viens t'assoir que je t'explique : Vois-tu en traversant le voile, nous ne mourons pas vraiment. En voyant l'air confus de son filleul, il s'expliqua : tu ne mœurs pas de vieillesse, tu te retrouves dans une dimension parallèle où tu peux apercevoir certains passages de ta vie, du futur ou ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. En fait c'est assez bizarre comme sensation.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis pas longtemps, les Hauts Conseillers m'ont sorti de l'enfer où j'étais et m'ont expliqués la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais, et je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu être là pour la bataille finale tu sais je m'en veux terriblement.

-Dis pas ça ! C'est pas toi qui dois t'en vouloir c'est moi j'ai agis comme un stupide griffondor, je me suis précipité au ministère en écoutant ce maudit Kreattur ! C'est moi le responsable de la situation !

-C'est pas grave, je suis revenu plus en forme que jamais, faîtes attention habitant de la Capitale, sa va remuer le Grand Sirius Black est là !

Harry éclata de rire contaminé par la bonne humeur de son parrain.

-Alors ta surprise te plait ?

-Rémus tu m'avais caché ça !

-Je ne le savais pas depuis longtemps j'ai longuement hésité avant de me dire que c'était mieux si tu le voyais là. Libre en plus de ça !

-Comment ça « libre ?

-Depuis actuellement 3 heures et 5 minutes, le dossier concernant l'innocence de Sirius Black est sur le bureau de Kingsley, toutes les preuves de son innocence sont là même Severus a reconnu que Sirius est innocent en plus c'est un chien et un chien reflète la loyauté et Sirius était loyal envers tes parents !

-Je vais par contre être obligé de me déclarer en tant qu'Animagus !

-Mon prince si vous voulez bien venir avec nous.

Le dit Prince sursauta en entendant l'un des Conseillers lui parlait ainsi. Il acquiesça et les suivit dans la salle suivante. Il ne savait pas mais cette salle était conçu pour s'entraîner, ces murs étaient protégés par un sort. A peine eut-il mis un pied à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il se fit attaquer par un sort inconnu. Il riposta avec un expelliarmus contre celui qui l'avait attaqué et ce dernier le fit disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette, le brun surprit de ce geste lui jeta un lashlaback. Son adversaire recula mais le brun n'en avait pas fini. Il cria « Locomotor mortis » puis un un incarcerem l'elfe sentant des jambes se bloquer tomba en arrière, il était prisonnier.

-Alors j'ai réussi le test ?

-Oui avec brillo si je puis dire. Un des Conseillers sûrement le plus jeune libéra son adversaire et lui dit :

-J'ai vu que tu avais été surpris par le mouvement que Shad avait fait tu ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant ?

-Non jamais

-Tu te débrouilles bien mais on va essayer de te rendre un plus vif.

-Oui je sais j'ai un peu trainé j'étais peut-être plus rapide quand j'ai tué Voldemort !

* * *

**J'espère que ce cout chapitre vous a plus ! J'essayerai de vous mettre le prochain chapitre cette semaine.**


End file.
